creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
DFS: Dead Friend Society
DFS: Dead Friends Society is a 2015 game produced and released by Lunatic Entertainment on PC through Steam and the company's website, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, Wii U, 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and smartphone devices. Overview Like Earthbound and Final Fantasy VII before it, DFS's gameplay and storyline were heavily influenced by past trauma in the director's life, in this case the death of several friends and important family members over the years. While bittersweet in nature, the game follows the lead character and the various other playable characters into whimsical realms based on each of them; for instance, one character is a chef, and their realm is a land of delicious eatery — essentially a Candy Land of sorts. Another character is an amateur guitar player and worked on computers, leading to a realm based on various screen savers from the early 90s and soft, acoustic music. The realms are intended to represent a sort of "heaven" of sorts, based upon the best guess upon what each character's might look like. Characters Bertha *'Based Upon:' *'Realm:' Brie Stroll *'Based Upon:' Breann Saunders *'Realm:' Full Throttle Motor Speedway Chrysm Standstill *'Based Upon:' Christopher Stancil *'Realm:' Natural Denial Wilds The Denial Wilds is a large, forested mountain realm surrounded by tundra and flood plains, with a massive mountain offset in one corner of the land. Whereas Hyfia has a more fantastic setting, the Denial Wilds is more natural. A single, long dirt road cuts through the middle of the realm and leads through its major attractions. Feida Spelunker *'Based Upon:' Faith Taves *'Realm:' Savory Popsicle Park Gitte *'Based Upon:' *'Realm:' Jones Pyrexia *'Based Upon:' KC LaFever *'Realm:' Acoustic After Dark Nora Landing *'Based Upon:' Lenora Gertrude Cooper *'Realm:' Tasty Pastry Peaks Mac Sheave *'Based Upon:' Matthew Pullan *'Realm:' Mobley *'Based Upon:' *'Realm:' Skye Clutch *'Based Upon:' Morgan Fisk *'Realm:' Majestic Mud Bogs Her realm connects directly with Brie's at the Full Throttle Motor Speedway, a long race track. Whereas Skye's realm represents the country side and rural living, Brie's on the opposite side represents the city and urban living. Sniff Engilo *'Based Upon:' Steve "Uncle Stinky" Engle *'Realm:' Eccentric Sarcasto Archipelago Tanma Wade *'Based Upon:' Tad Turner Wade *'Realm:' Expansive Hyfia Forest Hyfia Forest is a large realm filled with fantasy-themed adventure. The grassland and forest region spans far and wide, with a tall mountain peak at the center of it all, from which the king sits upon his throne and watches the subjects below. Valentino Plait *'Based Upon:' Vince Brady *'Realm:' Paved Halfpipe Hills Storyline Controversy Like many Lunatic Entertainment games, DFS was not without controversy. It its case, the controversy stemmed mainly from the game over screen—upon all party members fainting in battle, the Game Over screen would fade in as with most games of its genre, in this case an image of a Russian Orthodox cross on a grassy hill. However, DFS also included a sound file: A depressing, sighing sob can be heard and then after several seconds, a muffled gunshot rings out. While numerous groups cried out and insisted that this sound file needed to be removed, Lunatic Entertainment's CEO, who normally is known to be fairly stubborn and rigid on the idea of removing content from his company's games and oftentimes matter-of-factly doesn't not soften the blow against his opponents, was more gentle this time around. Although he still chose not to remove the sound byte, he insisted that in this particular game it was "an extremely important aspect" to the overall point of the game and that it needed to remain. He came out in a statement to insist that this game's controversy was not intended to either "horrify you and make you poop your pants" or be there as "an equal opportunity offender" as many (though not all) of the company's games have gone with, but was instead a manner during production to help cope with loss by the idea of "overcome your grief or perish". Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Roleplaying Games